


Six Am

by Whistle_Mist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: When the Avengers discover that Loki was under mind control, Odin tried to remove it, instead, they cause damage to Loki who now lives with the Avengers and wakes every day at six am.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Six Am

"Good Morning, Loki. It is six am."

The figure on the bed opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times. sitting up on his elbows Loki rubbed the sleep away yawning a little before laying back down to stretch before pushing the sheets away so he could get up.

"Your shower is ready, Loki."

Nodding Loki walked to the shower like he had done every day for the past year. The shower was cool just the way he liked it. Washing had a pattern and he was always done by six twenty. stepping out his robe was hanging up and he slipped it on.

"Your clothes are ready, Loki."

Dressing in black slacks a light green shirt and a black vest. Black socks were slipped on along with easy slip-on shoes.

"Loki, it is six forty."

Walking out of his room Loki made his way to the kitchen just as always. On the counter, there was a carton of eggs, milk, flour, butter, among everything eleven that was left three for him. Standing there looking at everything Loki waited.

"Loki, it is seven am."

Taking a bowl Loki started to cook. First, he made Tue biscuits, placing them in a pan and into the oven. Next, he mixed up pancake batter and the French toast mix. Taking the pans Loki set them on the stove. Taking the package of Bacon he opened it and placed them in one of the pans and the next one he placed in sausage.

Next, he added three perfect portions for three pancakes, and in the square pan four pieces of bread soon to be perfect French toast. Turn the Bacon and sausage, flip the pancakes, flip the French toast. This went on until there was a nice stack of the fluffy cakes, a plate full of French toast, setting the Bacon and sausage on warm.

Next, he set the used pans in the sink and started the eggs. Some scramble, over easy, boil eggs.

Turning around Loki set the eggs on six plates, pancakes on four, two with French toast, next to every plate got two Bacon and sausage. Walking to the fridge Loki took out a variety of fruits and city them up and placed them in small bowls before walking to the end of the island table lining up each plate in order and the fruits.

"Loki, it is seventy forty-five."

Loki waited as the first-person came out of his room. Clean-shaven, hair fixed, dressed in clothes that outdated the others. Blue eyes and tall. He walked up to the kitchen and Loki held out the plate of food and the fruit and he took it as the other five people came out to get in the small like.

"Thank you, Loki," Steve said smiling. "It looks good."

Nodding Loki turned and got another plate.

Tony was still trying to wake up all the way. and by his appearance, he had just rolled out of bed.

"Thanks, Reindeer Games..." Tony mumbled. "It's. too early for this... Jarvis, Scotch... now."

Taking the plate with French toast he held it out to the redhead. It was her favorite thing to eat in the morning.

"Thank you, Loki." She took it and room a bite of the bread before turning to walk to the tale.

The next. late was handed to a short blonde who took it.

"Thanks. It looks good." Clint said.

Next was the kind doctor who smiled and took his plate.

"Thank you. I'm really hungry this morning." Bruce smiled and made his way over to the table.

The next person hugged him tightly. "Good morning brother!"

Loki hugged back automatically.

Thor let go grinning. "I thank you for a wonderful morning meal."

Loki handed him the plate and fruit and turned to the fridge and took out Orange juice and milk. Walking to the table he fills the glasses with what they preferred, leaving the orange juice in case they wanted more.

Walking back to put the milk away Loki took out his food which was a bowl of cold yogurt with strawberries, granola, and iced water. It was the only thing he would eat, liking cold food to hot food.

Loki ate in the kitchen as he walked around setting the used pans in the sink to be washed. He was always done first and headed to the bathroom, washed his hands, and left to everyone's room collecting the dirty clothes and took them to the washroom, and started the wash.

"Loki, it is nine-thirty," Jarvis said.

Loki turned and walked to the kitchen table were empty plates, glasses, bowls had been left. collecting them and taking them to Tue sink where he set them in hot water.

The pans had been washed already as Steve always did if he wasn't too busy. leaving the dishes Loki returned to place the clothes in the dryer. Once the clothes had been dried, closed, and returned to their rightful owner, Loki came back to see someone had already washed the dishes.

An hour passed when,

"Loki, it is eleven-thirty."

Loki looked at the counter. Everything there needed to make sandwiches for lunch. He already knew who liked what. After all it had been a year.

Soon six sandwiches sat on a tray. Loki took another tray and placed two of them there, two sodas, two bags of chips and headed to the training room.

There he walked in and stood next to the mat until the two sparrings noticed him Holding out the tray the tall one, Thor rushed over.

"Thank you, brother!"

"Yeah, we were getting hungry," Steve said taking the tray. "Thank you."

Loki nodded and left.

Next was the two spies who were in the shooting range in the tower. They saw Loki through a window holding their food and stopped training to eat.

They took their food and both said. "Thank you." at the same time.

Loki nodded and left.

Next was the lab. Tony and Bruce had always been working on something thing, both forgetting time and hunger until Tue music went lower and they saw Loki walking in with the good.

"Yes! Nothing like a good lunch to keep working!" Tony took his right away biting into. "You know you could be a chef my friend. Well, if you could function normally again, but since we kind of broke you-"

Loki just stared at him.

"-Never mind... thanks, though…"

Loki nodded.

Bruce took his lunch. "Thank you, Loki. We're still looking for a way to cure you."

Loki didn't understand.

He left the two not understanding the guilty look they sent him.

"Loki, it is twelve ten."

Loki went to the kitchen and ate some soup.

"Loki, it is one pm."

Loki went for a swim. it always lasted two hours. Just floating or lazily swimming.

"Loki, it is three pm."

Loki got out.

"Loki, it is three ten."

Loki wandered the tower for an hour.

"Loki it is four ten "

Loki went to living too. Natasha stood waiting with scissors in her hands a long wig on her head. He sat on the couch and she sat on the floor in front of him watching the news as he trimmed her hair. Thank brushed it out to see if it was even.

"...Thank you." She said knowing he would nod.

"Loki, it is four-thirty."

Loki left Natasha and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Once the meat was cooking slowly he left to find the others giving them trims.

"Loki it is five twenty-two."

Loki returned to the kitchen to cook the rest of the dinner. By the time it was almost seven everything was done and he went to set the table only to find it already set. He stared at it before leaving to gather the food.

Everyone ate trying to get Loki to join them. He wouldn't and stayed in the kitchen eating cold spaghetti, his favorite cold meal. After dinner, he cleared and washed the dishes, not paying attention to anything else around him, just like all the other days.

Then he stood looking at nothing out window. Of didn't even register when a bright light showed and two figures walked into talking to the Avengers. They called him even standing in front of hi. Loki didn't react to them.

"Loki, it is eight-thirty."

Loki turned and walked to his room, got ready for bed, brushed his teeth, pulled down the covers, and laid down on his side.

"Loki, it is nine pm."

Loki close his eyes and went to sleep.

"Loki, it is six am."

The figure on the bed opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times. sitting up on his elbows Loki's rubbing the sleep away yawning a little before laying back down to stretch before pushing the sheets away so he could get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over from net


End file.
